


The Flowers's Truth: Oh Sehun Guide to Life

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Dom | Little Boy, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Phone Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Work, innocence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Oh Sehun was used to his loveless life of men & women flitting in and out of his life and couldn’t hold to one. After getting a job as an adult phone sex operator he found his calling that assisted him in getting past his tragic love life.  He was content with how his job was going until he spoke with mystery caller, A.B.  The man that got him to open up about his troubles as well see through a façade Sehun created.  The eve of a Saturday night had him opening up to  the mercy of this ruthless and seductive man.  It is here he realizes all his fears and even delve into some things he couldn’t vocalize.





	The Flowers's Truth: Oh Sehun Guide to Life

 

Oh Sehun had a love-hate relationship with his job.  He loved being able to attend school full-time, getting things done, and having some semblance of a real life with his friends but he hated feigning interests in the weirdos that called.

 

Yes, Sehun worked for “Call Me Baby: Where Your Dreams Come True” and was one of the top guys on the hotline. He had his mom to thank.  

 

Sehun never let any of his other coworkers onto his secret, but the most sex he had was when he lost his virginity, the most he knew about sex came from romance novels, the weirder the cover, the better.  He attributed a lot of this to his mother and her giant collection of books she forbade him to read. Of course, who listened?

  
His current caller that went by the name of ‘Daddy Longdick’ was moaning in his ear as Sehun stared at the book in front of him, randomly flipping through the pages.

 

 _“Seriously, if you were truly a ‘daddy longdick’ would you need to call me?”_ Sehun rolled his eyes while throwing out some moans, thinking, and sitting at his desk at home.

  
“Yes, my legs are spread and I feel you pulsating inside of me, moving, thrusting strong as steel but you feel soft as velvet.” Sehun silently flipped through the book in front of him as he heard the hard moans from Johnny.

 

“You’re an insatiable predator, take it, take me, and make me yours.”  Sehun moaned and grunted scrunching up his face hoping this would end soon. ‘Daddy LongDick’ was one of his more frequent callers but that didn’t mean it was his enjoyable one.

  
“Yes, my slutty bitch, take this dick. Thank daddy for filling you up.”

  
“Thank you, daddy. Please fill me up, give me all of your essence.” Sehun closed the book he was reading knowing the call was about to end.

  
“You’re so good for daddy.” The man gasped. “Till next time baby boy.”

  
“I can’t wait, daddy.  Have a good night.” Sehun, always the polite one waited till he heard the click before he blew a sigh of a relief and took out his cell phone texting his best friend Kim Jongdae.

  
_I got the text from Baekhyun, he has a new boyfriend named Kris. He’s trying to get everyone to go out to Electric Kiss to meet him Sunday._

 _  
_ _Possibly. I took on another shift that day, more money._ Jongdae answered back quickly. _I have a girl on the phone that can only get off from knismolagnia kink.  How is she doing this over the phone? I don’t understand what is going on._

 _  
_ _And I thought I got the weird ones._

 _  
_ _Nope! You get the guys getting off to the thought of fucking someone outta their league and I get fetishes. You would think its two different companies we work for. Ugh, gotta go. I’m not being funny enough to make her laugh._

  
Sehun chuckled at the message. He had heard of almost every kink there was. He occasionally got the shy male or female that had something that was illegal so they played their fantasies out over the phone. There were even some that would call just to talk to him. Those made him happy and sad at the same time. It was nice to sometimes just talk without the sex involved but to think, these calls were a solace to some, was saddening.

  
His phone rang again and he got back into ‘Senshine’ mode. It was a nickname he got from his other friend, Byun Baekhyun and it stuck with him once he got this job.

  
“Hello stranger. ‘Senshine’ speaking. How can I be of service?”  His voice was low but friendly. He never went full sexual mode until he knew what the caller wanted.

  
A small giggle came from the other end that had him confused if it was male or female.  “How can I be of service? Is that how you answer all of your calls baby boy?”

  
Definitely a male, light voice yet deep; cute. _“Hello?”_ The man spoke again. _“Hey, this is charging me by the minute. Is this how you get your money?”_ There was that giggle again that Sehun felt himself smiling at. Slight accent with a melodic tone.

  
“Sorry, sorry.” Sehun cleared his throat. “Not how I get it at all. I mean I get money but I enjoy speaking. And what is it you want to do tonight?” Sehun tried to get the conversation back on track after his small pause.

  
_“I am not even sure how to answer this question, to be honest. I’m slightly tipsy and my boyfriend and I broke up a couple weeks ago. I’m drinking a glass of wine and I saw the ad that specifically said ‘For a good time, call me baby.’ Which I hope these calls are recorded. That was extremely corny.”_  There was a sip of liquid.

  
“I’m not on the marketing team and I’m sorry about your break up. Did you want to talk about it?”

  
_“I’m sure you could come up with something better. Also, no. It was mutual that we ended it. I guess I was too much but still sucks; I liked this one.”_

 

  
“The ad was good enough where it got you to call, so it can’t be that bad. I know break-ups aren’t easy regardless of the situation behind them. You sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

  
_“You’re pretty good at bouncing back and forth between conversations. How about we just keep talking for now and if it comes up, it comes up. Sound good, Senshine? What kind of name is that by the way?”_

  
“One I was given by my friends. May I ask your name?”

  
_“Nickname; just call me A.B. I am curious as to what your real name is now.”_

  
“For privacy and security reasons, of course, we don’t give that out, A.B.” The emphasis on the name wasn’t lost on the man on the other end. “Nice to meet you, A.B.”

  
_“I have to have a little secrecy for the same reasons. And you’re so polite. Is that part of the job description? You get to sweet talk lonely men and women, make them feel better about their problems or perhaps talk them through many orgasms.”_

  
“I’m polite by nature and you saw the ad. I enjoy whatever role I’m given.” There was that giggle again but this time it sounded lower. “What about you A.B.?”

  
_“What about me? Do I enjoy whatever role I’m given or am I polite by nature? I will say no to the first and sometimes to the latter. What do you enjoy? How much do you love this job?”_

  
“I enjoy being told information. I enjoy hanging out with my friends, being in school, and enjoying life.” Sehun leaned back in his chair getting comfortable. He was lured in by the man’s voice and the conversation they were having. It was nice to have someone go back and forth with. He didn’t get to do this often. “I love this job enough that I’m on the phone on a Friday night. I have no complaints here. What about you? What do you do?”

  
_“I enjoy being in control. I have to be in control, not just my own life but in the bedroom. I work at my family’s marketing firm. It’s boring in a sense but I like the perks.”_

  
“Ah, is that why you are so hung up on our ad? It still did the job and got you to call right?” The laugh came out before he could stop it, scrunching up his nose in the process.

  
_“Are you single?”_

  
“Very much so.” The other man took note of the dejected sigh in his voice.

  
_“Any reason why?”_

  
“I can’t find anyone that can han - No. I don’t know. I enjoy being single.” The almost slip of the tongue made him frown. There was something about this guy that just had him talking; maybe it was his voice.

  
_“Can’t find anyone to handle you? Is that what you were about to say ‘SenShine’? I know you’re trying to be secretive and blah blah blah but come on, you’re never going to see me anyways.”_

  
“That’s part of the reason…” Sehun mumbled. “What about you? What exactly happened to encourage the ‘mutual split’ that has you drinking and calling me?”

  
_“It’s not like I knew I was going to get you but glad I did, you have a nice voice for this. My ex… he umm… I mean. We couldn’t come to the same agreement in the bedroom. We tried and it just wasn’t working.”_ The sound of him clearing his throat and sounding maybe a bit uncomfortable wasn’t lost on Sehun.

  
“So you broke up because of sex?”

  
_“Not just because of sex but that did play a part. He needs someone else and I need someone else.”_

  
“So why not get back out there and date again, why call here? I’m not complaining of course.”

  
_“Oh really?”_ There was a tease in his voice. _“So you enjoy my voice or talking to me?”_

  
“Neither.” Sehun felt himself pouting, refusing to give the man another compliment.

  
_“Fine, fine. I wanted to enjoy a nice Friday night indoors. I had a blind date last night that ended horribly so now I’m reevaluating some things. You feel no one can handle you but have you been going to the right spots to meet someone?”_

  
“I don’t want to meet anyone. I’m content with being single.”

  
_“That’s what your lie told me but I heard the first part of the sentence. Can we play a game ‘Senshine’?”_

  
“Of course we can.”

  
_“Your job is to be the perfect fantasy for me. Well, I want you to be yourself, the real you, for the remainder of this call. Can you handle that?”_

  
Sehun bit his lip. He was always a little of his true self on the phone. It was easy to sometimes mix reality and fantasy but he understood what A.B. was asking more of. “Why?”

  
_“I think you’re interesting. I’m already being charged out the ass and we’ve been on the phone for almost an hour. I won’t ask anything too personal and I expect the same courtesy.”_

  
Sehun didn’t even realize the two have been on the call as long as he looked at his phone. “Fine.  What do you want to know?”

  
_“Why are you single?”_ Sehun could hear the smile on his lips. How does that work? He wasn’t even fully sure but he knew he wasn’t wrong.

 

“You’re smiling right now aren’t you?” The words blurted out his mouth before he could think.

  
_“Is it that obvious? I am doing it bigger now. Come on, don’t avoid the question. I don’t judge at all. I know people say that a lot but I truly don’t.”_

  
“It’s hard for someone to stimulate me mentally and physically. I date here and there but I can tell off the first ten minutes if I want to waste my time or not, nine times outta ten that answer is going to be no.”  

 

The words flowed from his lips too easily. His own friends didn’t even know why he couldn’t keep a relationship. He was the definition of “It’s not you, it’s me.” Sehun was resigned to being single until he met ‘Mr. or Mrs. Right’. It didn’t help that his knowledge of sex was limited but there was something he wanted to try. He never felt comfortable expressing it nor had he been with someone he was willing to take that leap with.

 

“I feel picky some days. I am very open-minded when it comes to my partner so that doesn’t play a role but mentally… It’s a lot.”

  
_“What do you want in a potential partner?”_

  
“I don’t know.” The laugh was forced again. “I really don’t and that could be some of the problem.  I don’t care about looks at all that. It’s personality. I will say I like aggressiveness. Maybe someone that has a bit of control.”

  
_“Hmm...”_

  
“Don’t judge me.”

  
_“I told you I don’t judge at all. I just understand what you’re saying is all.”_

  
“Are you still friends with your ex?”

 _  
_ _“Oh yeah. We are best friends actually and I was worried that the split would affect our friendship but it didn’t at all.”_

  
“That’s nice. I can barely keep in touch with anyone. I don’t want to give them false hope.”

  
_“You’re that hot they can’t let you go ‘SenShine’?”_

  
“Not to be conceited but I’m definitely not ugly.”

  
_“I can tell, you sound young too. Hmm... I’m giving you 23?”_

  
“Are you hacking my phone to get information on me?”

  
_“Really?”_ The laughter this time was very loud, girly and Sehun heard a crash in the background. _“Damn, I dropped this glass but seriously, I don’t have time for that. It was an educated guess.”_

  
“Let me guess your age, if you don’t mind.”

  
_“Go for it. Most get this wrong”_

  
“28?”

 _  
_ _“Wrong.”_

  
“How old?”

  
_“I’m only a year older than you.”_

  
“You sound older.”

 _  
_ _“I can’t help it but be right back. I really need to clean up this glass or my dog will step on it.”_

  
“You’re going to put me on hold for a call you’re paying for?”

 _  
_ _“That’s what a credit card for is Sunshine.”_

  
“‘SenShine’.”

  
“Sunshine sounds cuter though, but seriously be right back. You don’t have a rule where if it’s silence for a few moments you’ll hang up? Hold on. Let me do this.”

 

Before Sehun could even get a word in he heard faint background music. It got louder; Bruno Mars singing “Too Good to Say Goodbye” filled his ears. Sehun couldn’t help but sing along to the words and bob his head to the music.

 _  
_ _“You have a nice voice.”_

  
“Oh man.” He hated his cheeks blushing from the small compliment “Thanks, I guess.”

  
_“If you like I can let you continue the song and fall asleep.”_

  
“It’s your credit card so whatever it's up to you.” A.B. laughed a bit and yawned in Sehun’s ear. “If you’re tired go to sleep.”

  
_“I know. I didn’t think I would be on this long. I was expecting to maybe have some quick phone sex and pass out.”_

  
“Why didn’t you ask me for that?”

  
_“Your opening greeting was an instant boner killer that’s why.”_ Loud laughter came out again followed by another yawn. _“Did you want me to ask for that?”_

  
“I have no preference.”

 _  
_ _“Oh come on, we’ve established that you do.”_

  
“Off the clock and on the clock are two different things.”

 _  
_ _“Fine, if it was up to you. How would you want a call to go?”_

 

“This one is going pretty well in my opinion so can I pick this one?”

  
_“As second best. We both know a lot of calls are of a sexual nature. What is your preference for those type of calls? What would get you off?”_ A.B. voice was getting lower, deeper. Sehun wasn’t sure if it was because of the sleepiness he was fighting or the topic. _“Have you ever gotten off from your calls?”_

  
Sehun swallowed the lump in his throat, wanting to joke about how he asks too many questions but also felt inclined to answer. “I’ve never gotten off from the calls and what would get me off? I am waiting to figure it out.”

  
_“What is your fantasy? We all have them.”_ A.B. offered trying to get some information out of him.

  
“I want to be tied up and at the mercy of another person. I don’t know why that particular fantasy but I can never get off on it because I can never picture someone I trust doing it.”

 _  
_ _“Hmm… I have some business to attend to tomorrow Sunshine but how do I get through to you...directly?”_

  
“When you call listen to the prompts. There’s one where an operator will ask if you want someone specific. If I’m unavailable you’ll be notified when I am.”

 _  
_ _“Can I make you unavailable around this same time tomorrow?”_

  
“I can request it.”

 _  
_ _“Do that for me.”_

 

It wasn’t phrased as a question and Sehun nodded forgetting that the person wasn’t directly in front of him but he spoke up quickly. “Okay.”

 _  
_ _“Good. Goodnight Sunshine.”_

  
“Goodnight A.B.”

  
Sehun heard the phone disconnect and was shocked at how smooth the conversation went. He disconnected his own phone and instant messenger, notifying his manager he was no longer available. He did request A.B.’s call. The conversation was so free-flowing, he actually felt angry that he couldn’t say more about himself.

 

Yeah, what if A.B. stood for ‘Amazing Butcher’ or ‘Aggressively Buffoonish’ or… what if it stood for ‘Antagonizingly Big’…

  
Sehun’s thoughts kept coming up with different names for the mysterious caller but he couldn’t deny the twinge of excitement he felt within.

 

The next night Sehun was anxiously waiting for his phone to beep in his ear. He set himself up with his headphones and found himself taking a shot of tequila to calm his nerves. He couldn’t even explain it but something about A.B.’s tone let him know that this night would be interesting.  He had most of his books laid out in front of him and spent a majority of the day using tabs to mark lines he knew would drive A.B. crazy. The unknown shouldn’t be this exhilarating but, here he was, staring at his phone trying to make it ring with his eyes.

  
The call came through quickly and Sehun answered trying to keep his tone neutral. “A.B.?”

 _  
_ _“Aww, I already miss the ‘How can I service you?’; let’s open with that.”_

  
“Hello A.B., this is ‘SenShine’. How can I be of service?”

 _  
_ _“I want to hear you come tonight, really come. Can you do that for me?”_

  
“I can try.”

  
_“No.”_ The forceful tone made Sehun shudder. _“You will.”_

  
“Okay…” It came out more as a whimper. That would normally embarrass Sehun but he didn’t feel any of that this time around.

 _  
_ _“How do you normally turn people on? I’m curious.”_

  
“I let them set the scene. You know? Everyone has different kinks and what assists them, so I adhere to what they want.”

 _  
_ _“Do you trust the person you’re on the phone with?”_

  
“No. Never.”

 _  
_ _“Good. You shouldn’t but I am going to need you to trust me, ‘SenShine’.”_

  
“Sehun.” He croaked his name out and immediately felt like hanging up the phone. Why in the hell did he just give out his real name?  “I mean...God.”

 _  
_ _“That’s not my name but it’s nice to meet you Sehun. Call me Tao.”_

  
“Tao.” Of course, he would have a beautiful name, it even sounded beautiful on his lips.

 _  
_ _“Is that a first for you? Giving out your real name.”_

  
“Yes.”

 _  
_ _“You trust me.”_

  
“I guess. It’s a bit soon. I have callers I’ve talked to for over a year and they haven’t gotten that out of me.”

  
_“Well, this is a first for me and I wasn’t expecting that but I wanted to reciprocate the same trust you just gave me.”_

  
“Okay.”

  
_“Good.”_

 

Sehun smiled at the one word. “You’re smiling again, aren’t you?”

 _  
_ _“Of course, why not? It’s a momentous occasion for the two of us.”_

  
“I don’t think getting off constitutes as that but if you say so.”

  
_“No, what we’re going to do is more than that. Alright, I want to test out a theory. Turn me on.”_

  
“What are you wearing?”

  
_“You’re off to a horrible start so far.”_ Tao laughed at him _“I’m wearing a button-down shirt currently unbuttoned with a white undershirt, black socks, and I’m commando underneath my slacks.”_

  
“Where are you at?”

 _  
_ _“I’m lying in bed, got a headset on and my hands are on my stomach.”_

  
Sehun immediately picked up the first book that he thought fit the scenario best a bit perturbed at himself that he couldn’t do this without them. “Imagine me spreading your legs and tearing at the silk of your shirt, trailing my fingers down your…”

  
_“Sehun? Oh goodness.”_ The laughter that came from him made Sehun face turn red. _“You’re… you’re…”_

 

The laughter got louder from Tao and Sehun finally interrupted him. “What’s so damn funny?”

  
_“You’re reading from ‘Love Me, Marietta’.”_ The laughter got louder. _“I can quote that entire book. My mom used to keep an entire bookshelf of romance novels and I can’t believe I ran into the one person that knows it. And you were going to use it to turn me on.”_

  
Sehun took his headset off and almost tossed it across the room in anger and embarrassment. He had a feeling one day he would be outed for not being vast in the world of sex but not like this, not by him of all people.

 

“Goodnight Tao.” He said once he picked the headset back up. “Thanks for taking time out of your night to speak with me.”

  
_“Sehun! Wait, Wait! Sorry. I don’t want to hang up with you.”_ The laughter instantly stopped and the concern in Tao’s voice had Sehun pausing. _“I’m sorry. I wasn’t making fun of you, I mean okay laughing but not to be harsh. I’m sorry. Don’t hang up.”_

  
“Do you know how it feels to be pretty much a virgin and working a sex line? I don’t even know how I am considered a top guy. I want to know more but…”

  
_“But no one can handle you so you read a lot.”_ Tao finished for him. _“You know, I learned a lot from reading as well. I just upped what I was reading. I started exploring other works and I’m into what I’m into now. I told you before I don’t judge but come on, if the roles were reversed you can’t tell me you wouldn’t laugh even just a little bit. I’m sorry. I feel like I ruined the mood.”_

  
“You did,” Sehun grumbled out but calmed down from his initial anger. Tao was right and Sehun wasn’t sure why he never fully explored his likes and dislikes outside of romance novels. He may have gotten relaxed in his job and position. He never had any other callers find out his dirty secret. “You have to make it up to me now.”

  
_“Can I be honest about something? I told you I like to be in control. My ex and I broke up because I got into BDSM. Are you aware of what that is?”_

  
“50 Shades of Grey, right?”

 _  
_ _“Don’t you ever insult me or anyone else like that again.”_

 

The stern tone made Sehun want to laugh but he chose to apologize. “Sorry Tao.”

  
_“Accepted. I’m considered dominant and my ex, well I was being trained so to speak. There’s a club around that I would visit and I was learning to become more of a dom. Kr… my ex, he couldn’t deal with it. Our sex life was shitty because we both had needs that neither of us could fulfill. He actually met someone recently and seems to be very happy.”_

  
Sehun listened to Tao intently describing some of the things he had learned and each one made Sehun cock jerk a bit. He wanted to blurt out he had thoughts of someone else being in control often, being tied up, allowing someone else to command his moves but in a safe environment. It was something he wanted to try. It was the missing piece to why he couldn’t commit to anyone.

  
“I want to be your sub!” Sehun blurted out effectively interrupting Tao. “I mean… I’m sorry. Damn, we’re apologizing a lot this call but I want to do everything you said. It’s…”  Sehun felt his eyes watering up and tried to stop the small sniffle but he could tell Tao heard it.

 _  
_ _“Sehun, are you okay?”_

  
“Who would’ve thought talking about sex would make me this emotional?”

 _  
_ _“How many times have you had sex anyway?”_

  
“Once,” Sehun mumbled under his breath.  “One damn time.”

  
Sehun heard the almost muted groan. _“Damn, Sehun, just once?”_

  
“Yeah...Did you just groan?”

  
_“I’m just thinking of how tight you are since only one set of hands has ever touched you. So, yes, I’m turned on right now despite you pulling out - “_

  
“No! Can we leave that in the past?” Sehun interrupted. “Can I try again?”

  
_“Are you sure you’re not going to pull out another book? I’ve read enough of them multiple times to catch a few lines. I can even tell you one of my favorites... ‘A rainbow of colors shot through her - blue mating with yellow, red having its way with green - “_

  
“ ‘...Copulating colors, dancing and spinning like so many fairies’,” Sehun finished laughing. “That was ridiculous, I may not know much about sex but who orgasms in rainbows?”

  
_“Have you ever had a toe-clenching orgasm? If it’s done right you will see colors. That’s why it’s my favorite line.”_

  
“But, it is so ridiculous.”

  
_“Yet, you’re the one using it for work.”_ Tao chuckled.

 

“What do you look like?”

  
_“I am horrible at describing myself so I probably won’t be accurate. I will probably mess up my looks. I’m quite handsome, tall, my hair is black, and people say I resemble a panda but I don’t see it. I work out a lot so I have a bit of muscle. My nose is a little pointy but not excessively. See, I think I’m quite cute.”_ Tao offered and there was that giggle again.

  
“I have black hair, pale skin, and some would say a flat face. I’m slim but I work out so, I have abs and back muscles. Umm…I’m horrible at this.” Sehun hated this part of the job he always had pictures to use but to describe himself was a bit weird.

 _  
_ _“Don’t worry about it. I’m enjoying the image I’m seeing in my head right now.”_

  
“Does it bother you that you’re paying to talk to me?”

 _  
_ _“Under any other circumstances, yes, but now...No. I think you’re worth it.”_

  
“That was slightly romantic Tao.”

 _  
_ _“I can do romance, I’m like every other man. I can do a bit of everything.”_

  
“My hero.” Sehun sang out and couldn’t stop the smile on his lips. Tao made him this way. Why couldn’t they have met in a normal situation? This could have been the romance of the ages.

 

Yes, his brain had been affected by the novels because that was not what he meant to think.

 _  
_ _“You’re smiling now. I can picture it now. You’re cute.”_

  
“Don’t call me cute.”

 _  
_ _“I’m sorry Sehunnie.”_

  
“Sehunnie?”

 _  
_ _“Yes. It’s a cute nickname like you. Don’t be offended.”_

  
“I’m not.  It is cute.”

 _  
_ _“During your first time, was it male or female?”_

  
“Male.”

 _  
_ _“Did you put your mouth on his cock Sehunnie?”_

  
“No. He wouldn’t let me.”

 _  
_ _“Did you want to?”_

  
“I wanted to do whatever he allowed me to.”

 _  
_ _“Did he take good care of you at least?”_

  
“To the best of his ability but neither of us realized there was something we were both missing.”

 _  
_ _“Hmm… What do you think that something was?”_

  
“He was too gentle. I wanted more but couldn’t vocalize it. I didn’t feel comfortable enough to ask for it and didn’t want him to think less of me.”

 _  
_ _“Do you care what others think?”_

  
“Sometimes.”

  
_“There are too many people in the world and you will never please all of them. Your pleasure in the bedroom matters as well.”_

  
“Why don’t you teach me?”

 _  
_ _“Can you speak on sex without your books?”_

  
“I’ve never tried honestly… I get all awkward and weird.”

 _  
_ _“How did you act the first time?”_

  
“A lot of eye closing and I didn’t speak.”

 _  
_ _“Shame. I can hear your moans in my head and it’s a lullaby I would let put me to sleep.”_

  
“Are you always this smooth?”

 _  
_ _“It comes naturally to me.”_

  
There was a pause before Tao spoke again, _“Sehunnie… if I told you that all my thoughts are of you beneath me, expressing your pleasure, moaning for my dick.  Is that too forward?”_

  
“I would say that came out of left field.”

 _  
_ _“I’ve been hard ever since you told me only one person has touched you. I won’t apologize.”_

  
“I wish I was there right now.”

 _  
_ _“Is this you talking or the job?”_

  
“Me. It’s just me when it’s you on the phone. I won’t apologize, either.”

 _  
_ _“Can we backtrack for a moment? I want to talk but my dick is tired of it now.”_

  
“Backtrack how far?”

  
_“I asked you to turn me on and while I love a good bedtime story...I got turned on most when it’s you, your experience, and your words. I want you to tell me in your words how you would accomplish this.”_

  
“Tao…” The words were his duty; to hear the lewd sounds of skin slapping, wetness on fingers but he never reciprocated. Jongdae taught him the tricks of the trade, how to use everyday objects to stimulate what people wanted to hear; drinking water and gulping to stimulate swallowing, pulling at his cheek to stimulate jacking off. So many tips. This time saying Tao’s name made his cock stir in his sweatpants.

  
_“Good start. My ego loves to be fed and you moaning my name without me touching you is amazing.”_

  
“Tao, I know what you want but can you demonstrate to me… I mean how you…” Sehun felt like such an amateur at the moment.

  
_“You’re a big boy. Use your words.”_

  
“If you were to be my dominate what would you do?” The sound of movement was heard on the other end and Sehun felt bad for pretty much getting paid for Tao to teach _him_. The other man didn’t complain but he was feeling a certain way about it.

  
_“Sehunnie. I’m going to say some things and I need you to be honest if it’s okay or not. Pick a safe word.”_

  
“Grapes.”

  
_“Grapes. Got it. I’m going to start off slow okay?”_ _  
_  
“Okay. I’m ready.”

  
_“Strip. Down to your…”_ Tao cut off.   _“Please tell me you’re wearing boxer briefs.”_

  
“Of course.”

  
_“Good. Strip down to your boxer briefs and get in the bed. Lay flat on your black and keep your arms rested behind your head.”_

  
Sehun wasted no time in following the words with excitement and nerves running through him. He got undressed quicker than normal and his dick was poking out, waiting to be touched.

 _  
_ _“You’re not allowed to touch yourself until I tell you, do you understand Sehun?”_

  
“Yes.”

 _  
_ _“You’re doing so well for me. Good boy.”_

  
Sehun preened at the praise. He didn’t realize the urge to touch himself would be stronger than normal. Tao took a deep breath and Sehun thought he could feel the breath over him and shuddered again.

 

_“If I was there what would you do right now?”_

  
“I can picture you standing over me still dressed in some black slacks, a button-down shirt that is open, revealing a sleeveless undershirt. I’m tied up to my headboard awaiting your instructions and so hard just from you staring at me.” Sehun felt himself moving his hands up on their own accord and as if he was actually tied up. He didn’t move them.

  
There was a pause and Tao made a noise for him to continue. “I’ve been so good today, patiently waiting for you to come home to me.”

 _  
_ _“What were you hoping for?”_

  
“I want to please you. I want your cock in my mouth, stretching out my lips. I want to choke on your dick.”  Sehun had his eyes closed as he spoke. This wasn’t new territory, not fully, but there was a different intimacy because it was _his_ fantasy. “I want you to fuck me with only my saliva as lube, hard and deep.”

  
_“Fuck!”_ Tao exclaimed. _“Sehun, have you done this with anyone else before?”_

  
“No. Never. It’s me; just me with you.”

 

Tao tried to keep his voice steady but Sehun could hear his begging had to have had an effect on him.

 

_“You’re making me so hard...I’m taking off my pants while keeping my eyes on you, seeing your needy eyes follow the trail of my hands unbuckling my slacks, slowly taking the belt off and putting it to the side, while undoing the top button. My hands trail off the shirt slowly, letting it pool to the floor and your eyes are watching me flex while I lift the undershirt over my head. Are you liking what you see Sehun?”_

  
“Yes, yes, please take them off.” Sehun felt like he was going to explode just from the images in his head.  He never wanted someone as much as he did Tao right now, in front of him, teasing him. His hands were still in the same position as if he were tied up, unmoving.

 _  
_ _“You’ve been good for me all day haven’t you?”_

  
“Yes. I’ve been so good.”

 _  
_ _“Hmm… You’re enjoying watching me take off my pants?”_

  
“Yes.” Sehun mouth felt like it was watering from the images he was conjuring. “Can I? Can you please fuck my mouth?”

  
_“You can’t wait for it can you?”_

  
“No. I need you, please.”

  
“Hmm… I should make you turn around so I can smack that nice ass of yours, make it turn from pale to bright red from my hands or maybe a paddle?”

  
Sehun moaned loudly his dick rubbing against his underwear. He wanted to use his hands so bad but he knew he would be punished and kept away from the big prize.

  
“I will take whatever you want but please fill my mouth first. I want you.”

  
_“Okay, baby boy. It’s been a long day and I need this too. Sit up a bit, feel my cock rubbing against your lips. You’re mine you know that? Only mine. No one is allowed to touch my little whore.”_

  
“Yours, only yours. Fuck my mouth please.”

 _  
_ _“Swallow it all Sehun”_

  
Sehun moaned louder than he thought he ever could. It was as if he was being filled and his senses were all about Tao. His mouth was wide open on reflex, wanting Tao to fill him up and for this fantasy to be real. He all but sobbed and felt his dick leaking onto the fabric of his underwear as he tried to stop himself from air humping.

  
_“That’s it, that’s it. Such a good boy, suck it up.”_ Tao moaned out. It seemed he was just as affected as Sehun was on the other end. He had phone sex before but this was different, much different. _“Come on, take more, deeper into your mouth.”_

 

Sehun was either better at this than he thought or he was really sucking on something from the muffled noises he was making. _“Sehunnie...I want you so bad.”_

  
Sehun eyes popped open and just the neediness in how Tao said his name was similar to him. Tao was too much and Sehun was trying so hard to not touch himself. “Tao, please, can I?”

  
_“Touch yourself Sehun.”_ Tao was too gone on the fantasy now. _“Lift your hips up, I’m going to fuck you tonight. I’ve been thinking of this since you fucking answered the phone wanting to service me.”_

  
“Please fuck me, make me yours.”

  
_“You want to be mine? Hmm…God, you’re so fucking tight. You sure you want it without preparation? So fucking untouched. I love being the second and last person to touch you.”_

  
“Tao, please. Yes. Own me.”

  
Sehun knew he wasn’t going to last any longer not with the images going into his head. He still kept one hand up but he wanted to stimulate himself so much more than that. He felt his hole clenching for something that wasn’t there but Tao’s grunts in his ear were turning him on so much.

  
_“Sehunnie, I… shit. Can I come inside of you?”_

  
“Yes. I’m all yours so, yes.”

 _  
_ _“Oh god, Oh god.”_

  
The sounds of both them speeding up in between the heavy moans and breathing was all that was heard as they both still managed to orgasm together. Sehun finally moved his other arm that felt numb as he wiped the come on his sheets.

 

“Tao?” The question was low and a bit uncertain while the cloud of lust left him.

  
“Yeah?” Tao blew out a deep breath.

  
“I know the number you dialed can only be used if you’re local. Do you want to? I mean if you don’t mind… We could…”

 _  
_ _“Yeah. How about tomorrow afternoon? I know a sweet bar called Electric Kiss.”_

  
Sehun lit up. “Sounds good. How about around two?”

  
_“Yeah...yeah. I’d like that a lot.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is my first prompt as well as my first M/M; I hope I did it justice. (knismolagnia is basically a tickling kink.)


End file.
